Alexandra
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Mirando su reflejo, Xander rememora lo mucho que su vida cambió desde ese Hallowen.


**Desafío:** Jonn Wolfe (YAHF-Xander-23-Challenge)

 **Introducción:** Xan-Man quiere ir como Lobezno, pero un idiota rompió las garras de plástico. Ethan le hace un descuento por mercancía en mal estado ya que ese es el último par.

Dado que hay dos garras por cada mano en lugar de tres, Logan no aparece... Laura lo hace.

Cuando Xander despierta se encuentra en la tienda de Ethan, sosteniendo al mago del caos contra la pared por su cuello – con dos garras extendidas apuntando a los ojos del hombre... _que todavía son de adamantium_... y se da cuenta de que es una chica.

 **Me gustaría ver...**

— Una variación de:

 **Xander:** "¡Mataste a mi mejor amigo!"

 **Ethan:** "¡La pelirroja está viva! ¡Su espíritu volvió a su cuerpo!"

 **Xander:** "¡Mi _pene_ , idiota! ¡Transfórmame. De. Nuevo! ¡O tomo el tuyo como pago!"

 **Pareja preferida:**

 **— Xander/Faith** (cuando aparece): Xander tomando a Faith bajo su ala cuando huele el aroma del miedo en la cazadora oscura y no tragándose sus excusas porque sabe que está huyendo aterrada de Kakistos. Si Xander decapita a Kakistos en frente de Faith, mejor – hará que confié en ella o, posiblemente, que la mate a besos ( _Buffy o Willow también podrían funcionar, pero prefiero a Faith dado que realmente me gusta Buffy/Willow_ ).

 **Otras sugerencias:**

— La tolerancia de Xander por Deadboy se hunde como una piedra, dado que él _apesta_ para su nueva nariz.

— Espolvoreado instantáneo de Spike cuando aparece. Drusilla puede ser la villana por un tiempo, pero líbrate del imitador de Billy Idol.

— Alguien consigue la custodia legal de Xander para librarlo de sus padres abusivos. Prefiero a Joyce, aunque Giles también podría hacerlo. Si es Joyce, tenla informada del asunto para que no esté de luto por Xander cuando ahora es Lexi, o el nombre femenino que decidas darle.

— Joyce introduce a Xander a los «horrores» del visitante mensual, dado que sería raro si fuesen Buffy o Willow quienes lo hicieran.

* * *

Alexandra Summers miró su reflejo.

Habían pasado veinte años y aún no se había acostumbrado ni a tener un cuerpo femenino ni a sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Cada vez que se miraba en un espejo esperaba ver su antiguo cuerpo, no excesivamente musculoso pero tampoco con grasa, y los ojos marrones que había tenido desde su infancia. No era que no le gustase la vida que había recibido tras convertirse en mujer, ya que era mucho mejor que la anterior, pero seguía siendo algo que no había esperado.

Alexandra recordaba claramente ese Halloween, la noche en la que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

* * *

 _Xander Harris estaba furioso y el idiota sonriente que tenía atrapado contra el muro solo lo cabreaba más._

 _Tres horas antes había intentado comprar un disfraz en su tienda. Mientras Willow había decidido ir como fantasma de dibujos animados con una sabana y Buffy vestía como una dama francesa del siglo XVIII, él tenía otras ideas, por lo que había buscado el disfraz de uno de sus personajes de cómic favoritos._

 _Por desgracia, el único par de garras de Lobezno disponible había sido destruido por un cretino que se había sentado encima de la caja antes de que Ethan Rayne, el vendedor, lo hubiese expulsado de la tienda. Viendo lo decepcionado que estaba tras escuchar la historia, el comerciante había decidido hacerle un descuento por mercancía en mal estado._

 _Tras conseguir el disfraz se había presentado junto a sus compañeras para vigilar a los niños, como el odiado trol que dirigía el Instituto Sunnydale les había ordenado. Al igual que todos los que habían comprado algo en la tienda de Ethan, se había transformado en su disfraz._

 _Solo había un pequeño problema con eso. Un pequeñito error del cual se había dado cuenta nada más volver a estar en control._

 _—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo?! —gritó antes de que dos garras cubiertas de metal saliesen de los nudillos de su otra mano y se parasen a dos centímetros de los ojos del tendero._

 _Ahogándose, Ethan llevó ambas manos a su cuello y trató desesperadamente de separar los dedos de Xander del mismo mientras sus pies pataleaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Dándose cuenta de que necesitaba respirar para poder hablar, Xander aflojó su mano._

 _—¡Tu... amiga... pelirroja... no... está... muerta! —exclamó Ethan entre pausas para conseguir aire—. ¡Su espíritu volvió a su cuerpo cuando destruiste el busto!_

 _—¡Mi pene, genio! —contestó Xander, salpicando su cara con saliva—. ¡Transfórmame de nuevo, ahora!_

 _—¡NO PUEDO! —replicó Ethan, claramente asustado. El fuerte olor que su nueva nariz notó hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de Xander por un segundo._

 _—Xander, no lo mates —pidió Giles, aunque Xander sabía perfectamente que era porque él deseaba ser quien lo matase._

 _—La destrucción del artefacto debería haber eliminado los efectos del hechizo. No sé por qué continuas siendo una mujer —explicó Ethan antes de recibir un tortazo por parte de Xander cuando esta lo descubrió tratando de mirar mejor sus tetas._

 _—Entonces, ¿estoy atrapado como la hija de Lobezno para siempre? —cuestionó amenazadoramente antes de que el asustado vendedor asintiera—. Bueno, en ese caso, te voy a matar._

 _En ese momento los tres ocupantes de la habitación notaron una ráfaga de viento caliente entrando en la misma, lo cual era inusual teniendo en cuenta que estaban en octubre. Además, por alguna razón, Xander se sentía como un animal que sabía instintivamente que había un depredador en las cercanías incluso si no podía verlo._

 _—No puedo permitir que mates a uno de mis pocos adoradores —dijo una voz profunda que parecía salir de las mismas sombras de la habitación. La cara de sorpresa que Giles tenía y la sonrisa petulante que adornaba la cara de Ethan solo indicaban una posibilidad._

 _—Por otro lado, tienes permiso para castigarle de una forma que no lo mate y le permita continuar adorándome —indicó Jano, el dios cuyo busto había sido empleado por Ethan para el hechizo—. No te preocupes, él olvidará este evento y se convencerá de que siempre ha sido así._

 _Ethan empezó a sudar nerviosamente al ver la sonrisa que Xander tenía tras escuchar esas palabras._

 _—¿Sin ninguna repercusión?_

 _—Esta será la última vez que tú o tus seres queridos seréis atacados por mí o mis seguidores —afirmó el dios._

 _Con eso confirmado, su tercera garra atravesó una de sus botas, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, y Xander le dio una patada en los testículos._

 _Mientras Ethan yacía gimiendo en el suelo, la nueva mujer se dirigió hacia Giles. A pesar de la satisfacción que sentía tras convertir al vendedor en un castrato, con su venganza conseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía adónde ir ahora y que no podía pretender que su vida iba a continuar siendo como antes. Contrayendo las tres garras que había usado, Xander miró a Giles y le preguntó, completamente perdida:_

 _—¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

No había sido fácil, pero, con el tiempo, había logrado salir adelante.

Buffy y Willow la habían ayudado a adaptarse a su nueva vida como mujer con el apoyo de Giles y la madre de Buffy, Joyce Summers, a quien habían tenido que mostrarle un vampiro y estacarlo para que se diese cuenta de que estaban hablando en serio. Alexandra habría preferido estacar a Spike en lugar de a alguien recientemente transformado, pero, como las memorias de Laura mostraban que había matado tanto a él como a Drusilla, no estaba disponible.

Una vez que Joyce aceptó que Xander solo había cambiado de sexo y no era necesario que visitasen la tumba vacía con su nombre, ella y Giles, quien se había convertido en el padre con el que Xander siempre había soñado, habían falsificado la documentación que necesitaba para tener una vida, haciéndola pasar por una prima de Buffy. Vivir con ellas había sido una mejora comparado con ser el saco de boxeo de sus padres y tener hermanas como Buffy y Dawn era algo que siempre había deseado.

Solo había dos inconvenientes. El primero era que tenía que pretender que no conocía a nadie de su antigua vida, algo difícil dado que había tenido muchos conocidos entre el personal y los estudiantes del instituto al que asistía junto a Willow y Buffy. Para empeorar las cosas, ella todavía estaba atraída por el género femenino y la ponía de los nervios cómo otros estudiantes la desnudaban con la mirada. Si alguna vez se cruzaba con Craig Kyle pensaba darle una paliza por crear un personaje que encontraría fácilmente trabajo como supermodelo.

El segundo era cuando un día había despertado sangrando y Joyce había tenido que explicarle sobre aquel momento del mes que muchos chicos no tenían en cuenta. Además, ella había aprovechado para darle instrucciones sobre qué hacer si se quedaba embarazada o no tenía un tampón. Había sido el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Su relación con Ángel, en comparación con la que tenía con el resto de sus amigos y conocidos, había caído en picado. Los vampiros olían a cadáveres, sangre y tierra incluso cuando pretendían ser personas y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, no podía soportar estar en la misma calle que él.

Sin embargo, el mayor cambio en su vida pasó casi un año más tarde. Los Scoobies estaban peleando contra un nido de treinta vampiros cuando otra cazadora, cuya aparición ya estaban esperando tras la muerte de Kendra meses antes, apareció para echarles una mano. Faith parecía arrogante y era muy sarcástica, pero los nuevos instintos de Alexandra la habían permitido darse cuenta en poco tiempo de que su actitud era una máscara y que realmente estaba asustada de algo, por lo que había decidido hacerse su amiga para ayudarla.

En poco menos de un día Alexandra logró que le revelase la existencia de su perseguidor, un vampiro muy antiguo llamado Kakistos, y reunió al resto del grupo para discutir un plan de ataque. Unas horas después, dado que el monstruo había llegado a Sunnydale la noche anterior, lo atacaron, y, mientras sus amigas mataban a la mayoría de sus esbirros, ella había capturado vivo al vampiro y lo había llevado encadenado con cadenas bendecidas ante Faith, que estaba alojándose con ellas.

Alexandra había decapitado a Kakistos allí mismo y, para su sorpresa, Faith la había besado, agradeciendo profusamente lo que había hecho por ella. Su agradecimiento también se extendió a las otras chicas, aunque no tan efusivamente, y meses después la cazadora estaba fascinada al descubrir que Willow estaba aprendiendo magia para mantenerse al día con ellas en cuestión de poder, ganando puntos a su favor.

Ahora, casi diecinueve años más tarde, Alexandra no podía creer lo mucho que el mundo había cambiado. Los demonios habían revelado su existencia a las masas y ahora solo podían matar a los más peligrosos mientras científicos y hechiceros estudiaban la magia juntos intentando descubrir dónde encajaba en las normas de la física. Y, lo mejor de todo, nadie se sorprendía si repentinamente sacaba sus garras o por lo rápido que sanaba cualquier herida. La mayoría asumía que tenía un demonio en su árbol genealógico.

—Todavía te parece raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó su esposa. Faith y ella se habían casado inmediatamente después de que los idiotas en el Gobierno legalizasen esa clase de matrimonio en el estado de California, al igual que Buffy y Willow.

Tras salir de Sunnydale, que había sido destruida durante una pelea entre su equipo y una entidad conocida como el Primer Mal, y la disolución del Consejo de Vigilantes cuando lo sobrenatural se hizo público, Buffy y Dawn Summers habían fundado y dirigido desde entonces una organización dedicada a mantener la paz entre demonios y humanos mientras Willow continuaba estudiando hasta ser reconocida abiertamente como la bruja más poderosa del planeta, incluso si no alardeaba de ello a menudo. Su sola presencia era lo que mantenía la paz entre todas las especies que habitaban la Tierra y todo el mundo lo sabía, lo que no significaba necesariamente que fuesen felices por ello.

En lo referente a Alexandra y Faith, las dos se dedicaban a la limpieza. Si un grupo de demonios o fanáticos religiosos decidía hacer algo que pudiese causar muchas muertes, ellas u otros grupos tenían que dirigirse a su localización y eliminar el problema de forma permanente. Era un trabajo sucio pero necesario para que hubiese verdadera paz en la Tierra y era un desafío difícil de responder. No era el momento de rendirse sino de moverse hacia delante, hacia un futuro desconocido que era terrorífico y esperanzador a la vez.

Y las cinco iban a ver ese futuro. Uno de los poderes de Alexandra, su regeneración, ralentizaba su envejecimiento, por lo que todavía parecía tener veinte años. Su esposa, Buffy y las otras cazadoras que se habían visto obligadas a activar para luchar contra el Primer Mal envejecían más lentamente que otros seres humanos, algo que nadie sabía de antemano porque su estilo habitual de vida hacía que muy pocas lograsen sobrevivir más de un año después de recibir sus poderes. Dawn, la hermana pequeña de Buffy, realmente era la encarnación física de una entidad sobrenatural conocida como la Llave, capaz de abrir y cerrar puertas entre distintas dimensiones en determinadas circunstancias, y había aprendido a detener el envejecimiento de su forma humana a voluntad con el paso de los años. Finalmente, Willow se había vuelto tan poderosa que simplemente ya no podía morir de vejez o enfermedad, incluso si teóricamente podía ser asesinada. Esto era una bendición, ya que ninguna de las cinco creía que otras personas estuvieran más capacitadas para su puesto y, como había dicho Napoleón: «Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo».


End file.
